


Rest and Relaxation

by DjMeowMix



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjMeowMix/pseuds/DjMeowMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When America believes that the countries have worked to hard and too much, he decideds that watching YouTube is the best way to relax!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I decided to post this onto ao3 because I wanted to see what you guys thought of it! Im sorry if its really bad but if you want to request characters leave it in the review or you can request a video that they will watch :)**

America sighed as he put his laptop on the large conference table in the middle. This was the second meeting of the month and he was already exhausted. Scrolling through the video suggestions that had popped up when the previous video had ended. He came across a video that look really interesting

. " Hey, I have a new video that I wanted to show you guys" he said grinning at them and pointed towards the computer. England grumbled and set his tea cup on the saucer on the table and said "

We have a bunch of other productive things that we could be doing! Not just watching videos and lazying about!" America scrunched up his nose and turned towards the other two in the room

. " Come on, why don't we just watch one video! You guys have to be sick of doing these meetings. Once in a while, why don't we watch one video each meeting." "

W- well I guess, I mean we have been working k- kinda hard.." Canada whispered as he buried his nose in his bears fur, resting on his lap. France chuckled and wrapped an arm around Canada's waist and pulling him so he was pressed up against him.

" It's okay Matthew, your right we have been working extra hard and we could use a break once in a while" France grinned at America and nodded signalling that he should start up the America clicked on the intended video, it was labeled Jacksepticeye Animated A Good Husband "

**TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES!" A brown haired drawn man came onto the screen, with an Irish accent. "MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME TO A GAME CALLED A GOOD HUSBAND!'**

"Well... this fellow can certainly shout" grumbled England as his ears were hurting just from the couple seconds that the video was playing. "

Oh lighten up England" laughed France as he had Canada's bear so he couldn't hide anymore. Meanwhile Canada was grumbling and trying to ( unsuccessfully) get it back.\ "

Hes probably trying to be loud because loud is funny" added America as he decided that now was the time to start the video up again. "

**I will be the best damn husband that I will ever be! This woman won't know what hit her! It's just going to be a big wave of awesome!**

Everyone laughed ( even England chuckled, though he tried to hide it) This man had a attitude that was contagious and he was too adorable for words.

"He has his heart in the right place" smiled England "

**Kay, press start to begin" Jack said as he pressed the big gray and white start button that was suspended in air. "Lets go!" he cheered, raising both arms in the air. " This is me, Mr stick man... I may not look like much, I may look like the most feeble looking man that ever was" he said as a little mini Jack popped up with his arm to the side trying to flex.**

France grinned as he heard that, he wasn't that bad looking, course he didn't know what he looked like in real life but America was sure to show him some videos of him, not just animations. "

**But I swear, I am going to be a terrific husband, w- watch fucking mowing the lawn WHAT... I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER HOW MUCH BEING OF A GOOD HUSBAND I AM!"**

Laughter filled the room at that, everyone not able to take that scene seriously."He is trying" Canada whispered as he struggled not to laugh. "

**Okay, we didn't mow the lawn, we only mowed a strip in it. I couldn't mow anymore. Okay lets go inside, and see if my wife is in there, sur- oh wait! No, we have to get the mail!" he said as he raised his finger in the air "**

**Watch this...w..wha.. WE HAVE NO MAIL, ALSO WE LIVE ON THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE!" He cried as he put his hands up** "

Whoa" Cried America " Is that possible?" He asked with so much seriousness that everyone in the room cracked up.

"N-no, you can't live on the edge of the universe like that, the makers of the game were probably to lazy to make a back ground for the video game" said England as he wiped away the tears that were gathering under his eyes from laughing too hard. " **WIFE! I mean .. um Honey - Poo dearest.. Jacks home!" he said as he entered the house before pausing. "Yeah is she even here? Um.. get rid of this dumb trophies" he read before shouting " I'm sorry! These were from my college days! Oh that was two years ago...those were from my college days!" " I was a actual cow bench pressing champion... I know that's not a normal thing out where you guys live.. but when you go to the college of BOSS! You just bench press cows."**

" Hmm maybe I should try bench pressing cows... you know as a exercise" thought America grinning to himself as he took out a piece of paper and wrote that thought down, knowing that if he didn't he would forget it later.

**"Okay, we are not going to say anything bad about my wife, even if she is a b- OH! HO! Look at this!" he said, before getting distracted and looked at the computer**

 So at this point, I have to say that even though this is a game, that woman is rude" frowned America as he sipped on his coffee that he brought in this morning. He hasn't been sleeping well and thought it would help. Nobody said anything but they were all thinking the same thing This woman was insane "

**Pay the bills? TYPE TYPE, TYPE TYPE" said Jack mono tonelessly as he moved his arms up and down. " All bills paid, I'm a good husband!" " Hi Honey- Poo dearest!" "Stop blocking the TV!" screamed the wife, sitting on the couch. " Well I'm SORRY! GOD! "One year ago?" questioned Jack as he started at the TV A bunch of people were gathered around a table "This story is stupid, no one wants to hear it...**

**"** Once again" sighed America "

Why is he married to her? She treats him like dirt!" England placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently "

Its okay, its only a game , though its kind of ticking me off as well." America nodded before training his gaze back on the TV. Everyone else grinned, glad that even though Alfred wasn't that smart with other things, he knew when people didn't deserve to be treated badly.. even though it was a game. "

 **Why am I married to this woman?!" cried Jack, throwing his hands up before saying " Well to be fair...I mean just look at her, she may be a bitch but just look at those legs DAMNN!"** Everyone busted up laughing, they just couldn't help

. "Oh.. oh my god, I didn't expect him to say that" wheezed out America, as he tried to keep himself from falling off his chair. They also couldn't help it from the face that he made. Canada also had to stuff his face in the Kumojiro's fur, to keep himself from laughing too loudly.

" **Ask her about the bill? Oh god here we go..." he sighed as he face-palmed England sighed before shaking his head.**

There is that stereotypical thing that all women get mad when being asked about bills and such. "

**Did you get a new misuses called Steve? I told you I did not want you to go near that guy, hes very hands e and I think he has a thing for you." A picture of a nasty obscure looking hands entered the screen. " Scrub scrub, scrub scrub... this is how I clean dishes apparently" Take out the trash " Could I put my wife inside the bag, cause then I really would be taking out the trash haha" laughed Jack awkwardly. "Umm...honey-Poo, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower...is that okay? "Kay love you...**

" "Damn, she has him whipped" grinned France as a look of awkwardness came over Jack's face ( Haha that sounded wrong x) "Only because shes being a right bitch about it" scowled England as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well you got to admit, its a little funny..." Said Canada confidently for the first time since the video started. **T**

 **hree months ago?" said Jack looking at the wall before looking straight ahead. This time he busted out laughing "What?!" "Oh my god, it's like watching two cardboard boxes have sex**!"

America just paused the video, before letting everyone just sit there staring into space not comprehending what they had just witnessed. Finally Canada's face became a deep red color and he buried it deep into his bear's fur. He wasn't by any means coming out soon. France just shook his head and laughed; This Jacksepticeye fellow.. now they could get along just fine

"Wow, what a twist that this video has gone."

" I-i am not even sure I want to be watching this anymore" deadpanned England not looking at the screen any longer. America, shoulders shaking had tried to muffle his laughter. England had glanced over at Matthew and was watching him, red faced attempt to muffle his giggles just as America was doing.

 **"I knew she cheated on me!" Grab your gun...** A blank silence came over the countries, no one laughing now as Jack grabbed the gun and took it into the living room with him.

" **What?!" Shoot her! "S-shoot her!" he shot the gun spraying her blood all over the wall behind her. Oh my god you did it!" Jacks said before hunching over laughing**. There was where the video ended, before America pushed the laptop away. "Well that was interesting..this guy is pretty funny, even though the wife got shot." France just shook his head and said "

Well we might as well go to the next video because that was pretty funny. Canada and England nodded

" I wouldn't mind watching another one. America perked up before running through the list of the videos and picking one. **There you go :) I hope you guys like it! I will update regularly I'd you want, the update being next Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas shopper simulator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided to put up another chapter... Because why not haha but I do not in any way own the YouTube videos or do I own hetalia! I am sorry if this chapter is shut by the wayl

America grinned as he scanned YouTube for the next videos that the countries would watch. Coming upon another animation, he found out that it was by the same person as the last one. Clicking on it and deciding that they would give it a try, he presented it to the other countries

. "Here we can watch this one, it's another animation by the same person." America said gaining nods from the others.

"Well, okay as long as it isn't that long, we still have other things to do" England said as he straightened up his papers.

**TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADDIES! MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME TO CHRISTMAS SHOPPER SIMULATOR!" Cried Jack as he gave the screen a high five. "**

**We have an XAB-V instead of an X-Box? Can I have one?" he asked as he placed a finger on the glass and looked away. The sound of shattering glass drew his attention away and he quickly redrew his finger.**

Winces came from the countries in the room "

Well that's bad" commented England. 

"Well as long as he walks away quick enough he won't have to pay for it!" smiled America causing France to frown and wonder where he got that information from. " **OH! I didn't mean to! And we have the WAAA instead of the Wii" laughed Jack. "Okay so this game runs like shit...What is this person doing? He's drunk as balls!" "Dats a lovely Christmas tree, I really hope I can bring this one home." "What is this person doing?! Wheres the fire, come back!" he tried before accidentally hitting her with the red Christmas present he suddenly had in his hand.**

Everyone gasped as the girl was thrown to the grown. "Where..where was she even going?" cried America, shoulders shaking with laughter.

" She must have really wanted to Christmas shop" Chuckled France. "

**OH! I KILLED HER! Okay lets just go to the grotto, this game is weird..." He said before looking up and noticing something.**

" I doubt that he killed her, he probably just knocked her out." said England calmly. "

 **What is that cat doing...why is that cat wearing underwear? WHY...WHY..." Everyone**  turned to look at France, and he grinned."Hey, Don't look at me... I didn't put that cat in underwear." England rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen

" That's exactly what you would do, though"

**The scene suddenly changed to where he was standing in front of a large line waiting for the bathroom. " The women's toilets have a gigantic line, as it always does, whenever you go anywhere the women's bathrooms are always jam packed but there is a guy standing in line for the women's bathroom." A blonde man was sweating nervously as Jack came to stand right next to him.**

" Why are is that guy just standing there, letting that happen?" questioned Canada tilting his head, confused. 

"Ah, that guy knows what to do" Grinned France as he sat back in his chair only to hiss as he got the back of his head slapped in reply to his comment. He turned to England and scowled, only to see that he was turned away and whistling innocently. A wicked grin spread across his face as his mind came up with a little thing called revenge. America sweat-dropped as he saw the look and just turned around pretending that he didn't see it.

" **You guys fine with this?" he questioned as he was suddenly standing right in the front and in the girls bathroom. " I am breaking the Que. THAT GUYS BREAKING THE QUE" he suddenly yelled out as a man entered the women's restroom. "WOMEN'S TOILETS" he said angrily and laughed as he guy switched from going in the bathroom to suddenly going out. "He heard me, now is he leaving" Jack giggled.** Canada snorted " That was just luck that he got that guy to leave. America nodded. " **Dude! No! it's mine! Go Away!" Grabbing onto the other man's shoulder, he tossed him away before grabbing the game.** The countries laughed

" Wow so aggressive" teased America.

" Why is there just one game on the shelf?"

" **I like how my arms are Jelly once I grab something" ( I will not be able to recreate the beautiful noise in which Jack emits from his mouth, so just do it in your head haha)** Snorts came from everyone in the room "What the hell was that noise that came from him?" Asked America, trying not to laugh

" I don't know, but it was beautiful" said Canada red faced from laughing to hard

" **Mr.Black Knight! Good to see you! Sup! Grr!" He said as he kicked him but paused as he saw that it had absolutely no effect whatsoeve** r

France grinned and threw his head back, laughing " He looks so weak, trying to kick him and failing" America shook his head and commented "

Well, he is a lot weaker than us, him being human and all"

" **How...How...how do i defeat you? Bfft Bfft YESS!" he cheered as the man crumpled to the floor. "There we go! Shiny sword! Out through the fucking window! Wha- what! NO NO! I REFUSE! YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW CHRISTMAS! SCREW THE HOLIDAY SEASON!"** Everyone started laughing and almost fell out of their chairs and Jack went around, throwing everything around and screaming and cursing. "Well never take him out Christmas shopping!" commented Canada as he watched the last of the episode be just Jack running around. " Well, that was nice episode, but maybe next time we could watch something a little scarier?" asked England. America laughed and nodded, looking through the videos to see if there was anything scary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed and once again I know that this chapter will probably be shorter than the other one but that's just because the animation was only a minute and like 54 seconds but I promise you , if you guys want I can make a longer chapter next time TILL THEN!


	3. Chapter 3: Giggle Monster

**Hello! Sorry that this chapter has taken so llong, I have no idea what to do with this fanfiction but I will press on anyway! This is a request from WinterSpark who wanted them to react to one of Seananners Prop Hunt videos! So without further ado! Enjoy! Also warning there will be alot of giggling in this chapter lol**.

America smiled as he found another video to put up, titled "Giggle Monster" "Another one" England questioned as he watched the video buffer. Alfred nodded and sat back with his arms behind his head. Everyone else got ready for the video.

**Nanners stared intently at the computer screen trying not to burst intolaughter, his mouth twitching with the effort. "Adam, we need to rondeau. "**

**Okay..." He snickered swivling his camera around so he could watch the players. He started laughing hard as one of them completely went over his hiding spot. Another person burst into laughter before asking "** **or have we already rondeau?**

 **"**  France laughed as he watched him trying not to laugh "

"His laughter is what gives him away",England noted

**Adam's response was to laugh again before another set of giggles joined him. "He only makes that sound if we are walking right by him."**

"atleast they know what his giggles mean" Canada whispered smiling to himself America nodded and laughed.

**Seananners was broadly smiling into the camera, shoulders hunched before bursting into giggles. " I know! What the...ehh"**

" **What?"**

**" Oh my god..." He whispered.**

" **I don't like the silence..."**

" **I don't like the silence either.. It must mean we are close or something, I don't..."**

**Adam struggled not to laugh, a big grin on his face, shoulders shaking.**

"hes funny when he's trying not to laugh" France grinned.

" I bet they would be able to find him if he had been laughing, he would give himself away." America said.

" **Come to me, come to me Adam!"**

**"It's either we are right by them or their doing good.."**

**Max started but got drowned out as Nanners made a break for it, down the stairs exploding into laughter, making his friends start to laugh as well. He made his way to the kitchen before stopping behind the counter.**

"How did he do that? How did they not find him! That's stupid!" England exclaimed. "They must be really oblivious, that or they are not paying attention." France said "That or he was just lucky that they didn't catch him" Canada said as he watched him get away without them spotting him.

" **What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.**

**" I like the giggles... I like the giggles" both of them started.**

**"Show yourself!"**

**"Whew! I got to take a breath there for a second, I almost lost it!"**

"I would have lost it a long time ago" America laughed and Canada nodded to himself smirking.

"How the fuck he did that, even god probably doesn't know." France laughed

" **The fuck you guys doing?"**

**"Adam coast is clear!" He said causing him to start moving around the counter**

**"Goddamit there on the second floor, there's no other way, we went down the stairs and they weren't there."**

**This caused Adam to start giggling again as he had just dooped him around the counter and when the white claded man had not seen him, walked away.**

"I don't even want to attempt to play with this Nanners guy because I would probably not be able to handle having him as a teammate." America said, the others just nodding.

scene change: **Nanners was on the stairs as a little blue bowl and he jumped " oh there you are! Hi Mark! Hey! There dumb right!?"**

**He snickered as they both jumped around.**

**"Hey!" Mark called cheerfully.**

**" Yay! Teamwork!"**

**"Yay!" He giggled as Max came up to them and exploded them with his bomb.**

**"You bitches!" This caused Nanners to Giggle once more and everyone around them to laugh as well.**

"I guess he got tired of them" Canada said.

"I would to if I had to play video games with him"

scene change:

**Ahh! Fuck you guys!"**

**Adam dropped the thing he was inspecting before looking at his friends prop.**

"Maybe if he stayed quiet, he would have gotten past them" England commented this caused France to shake his head before saying

"Probably not, he would have noticed him anyway."

**Gasping he cornered it against the door before asking.**

**"What is he?! Wait hold on..." "Did he just slide under the door?"**

**"No he's here, wait look at your feet! He's like a cockroach, that's disgusting. Look at that thing!"**

**He said laughing as he tried to follow where it went with his gun.**

**"Okay, what is this?"**

**He said totally ignoring where his friend set a table on fire with his bomb.**

"how can he be totally cool like that when the table just got set on fire?"

England asked

"Because its not real and he's probably used to things blowing up" France replied.

scene change:

**Wow you are something else, that takes come balls to do that" causing the other youtuber to laugh as he spectated it.**

**He was a chair crammed in the middle of the stairs and the door. Nanners started to laugh after he finished the sentance.**

"wow he is taking a long time to find a chair that wasnt even there in the first place" England laughed.

" **How is this a good idea?" He asked before smirking as Max came right up to him and looked at him for a couple of seconds before turning away.**

"Wow, he even looked at him for a couple seconds before looking away, he can't play this game at all! America snickered before getting hit upside the head. France replied with "You probably wouldn't have gotten it right away either!"

America pouted before looking away.

**He snickered setting off his friend as Max went to look at the stairs. Soon all the props were laughing unable to take how oblivious their friend was being.**

**"What are you!? Don't laugh at me! Stop laughing!"**

**Causing them to laugh harder. They snickered as he walked over to the counter and began picking stuff up. Max paused as he stared at the chair before making his way over.**

**"What's so funny?!" He cried.**

**He finally found him out and shot the chair before saying " You shit!"**

"atleast he finally got him and didn't have to waste anymore ttime" America commented.

scene change:

**Max, what are you doing?"**

**They both questioned as he tried to block the entryway with the door. "**

**Stay out! Stay out!**

**He yelled causing the men to laugh as they followed him into the tried to atleast.**

**" I don't know what your talking "aboot" max"**

Canada laughed as he listened to him attempt a Canadian accent and failing miserably.

**"Max its okay, listen we all go through weird times in our life and you don't have to feel embarrassed!**

**" Don't you touch my door!"**

**He exclaimed causing Nanners to Giggle as he tried to get in the bathroom to shoot him.**

**"You don't have to feel embarrassed..OH GOD! What the hell."**

**He tried to say through his laughs as he got thrown outside the house.**

**"I'm outside!"**

**He said through his laughs.**

"well there is a glitch in the game" France said

**Scene Change:**

**" I am quite frankly stumped... I can't seem to ffind him anywhere"**

**causing the men playing to laugh as a bottle scurried out of the bathtub and out the door.**

**"No, I know where you are, its okay!"**

**He laughed as the bottle exploded.**

"For a second. I thought that he was actually thought he was being stupid."

"Nah he was probably trying to be funny" France said

"Duh" England said as he rolled his eyes.

scene change:

**He snickered as he was absolutely still, blending into the carpet as his friend was bouncing around. They are making fun of their friend as he tried to shoot them.**

**"Their making you look foolish right now"Max said causing Adam to move forward and burst into giggles.**

**He finally exploded the prop but it only caused them to laugh harder.**

**scene change:**

**" oh look, your like little diaper buddies!"**

**He snickered**

"What the bloody hell is a diaper buddy?!" England questioned but no one could give him an answer.

" **That's cute!"**

**"Yeah!" One said positively.**

**"Look at your guys! Why do you have only one eye?" He questioned before being answered back with**

**"Shut up!" One of the men went into the bedroom where Adam was before picking up a car part and looking at it.**

**"Back of the room, huh? Oh look at that car part, what can you do with that? Can you build something with it? "**

**he said before getting a sigh in response causing him to laugh**

Everyone laughed as his friends were all sick of him

" **Throw it out the window! You don't need tha!"**

**"Fuck!"**

**"You talking about this?" Max asked holding the car part up.**

**"Is that you Max?" He questioned**

**"Pew pew pew! Pew pew max! Pew pew!"**

**He laughed before running off as one of his friends got to close to his hiding spot and running under the bed.**

**Oh! There he goes!" He exploded before he could get under the bed causing him to scream out**

**"OH GODDAMIT!" before laughing.**

**Finally the ending came up.**

America grinned as the video ended before looking at everyone else to see them all smiling as the video ended.

"Was that a good video or what" he questioned

England nodded before perking up " Can I pick a video next?" He asked.

America smiled before nodding and pushing his laptop over to where England sat. **There you go another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the love that this story is getting! I love all the follows and favorites that this story is getting! Thank you for the support and I hope you will stick through with this story.**

 


	4. Chapter 4: Markiplier animated: Stranded deep

**Hey! I'm baaackkk I'm going to start to update every Friday, this time I promise lol. I also dong know how good thats going to be, because im starting up school again! Sorry that this took so long and someone named Mady requested that they react to some Markiplier animated.. So here it is! BTW I do not own the videos, these belong to Markiplier!**

"Hey! I have another videos for you guys!" Cried America as he tried to get the attention of all the mingling countries. Finally the noise died down and they turned to looked at the screen.

**A rag doll came onto the screen with black hair and cladded in a black shirt with a pink M on it.**

**Hello everyone, welcome to stranded deep, a game where you play underwater and that's all that I know about it!**

Canada got a confused look on his face and cocked his head to the side.

"Why would you play a game that you know nothing about?" Canada questioned.

"Some people like to do that, so they be surprised while they play the game" America said.

**Scene change:**

**He was sitting on a airplane seat with a confused look on his face.**

**"Oh.. I'm on a plane, this isn't underwater at all!"**

**Right as he finished that sentance a hole burst through the side causing him to exclaim**

**OH! Well, holy hell.."**

"Well how else were you going to get stranded, well besides boat.." France said, amused

" That escalated quickly" England commented

**The screen then went dark before the scene changed.**

**The screen now showed some palm trees and a blue sky. Mark stopped in front of the screen before saying**

**"Brr.. Okay well then I guess I need to survive..."**

"No duh" America said

**"I'm going to die!" he cried, hands clutching his head tightly**

Everyone sweatdropped at that change of attitude

"Well that didn't take him long to start panicking" France commented.

" **I need to panic first, I need to get all my panicking out of my system." He said calmly before once again screaming out**

"That's actually a really good idea because then he can get all the panicking out of his system before he can focus on actually surviving." America said surprising everyone in the room. He looked at everyone who had raised an eyebrow to him. He rolled his eye in response.

" **I'm GOING TO DIE! AHHH! OH! MY FAMILY! AHH EVERYONE THAT I KNEW AND LOVE THINKS IM DEAD! AHH IM GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOREVER! WHERES WILSON?!"**

"w-who is Wilson?" England asked, afraid to get an answer but there was no response.

**Finally he stopped screaming before smiling at the camera**

**"Okay... Now that I got all that out of my system.. I should be fin- AHHH OH GOD! EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE! IM GONNA DIE!**

**He stopped and said calmly " Okay, I think I'm good, I think I have it all out, now I can calmly and rationality try to approach this..AHHH"**

**"Nah I'm good , I'm good, I'm all set.**

" Good, he's really loud" England said which got several scowls in response.

**Scene change:**

**A sharks fin was sticking out of the water and the ragdoll was looking at it**

America started to shake before remembering that he didn't have to be afraid because the shark didn't even look real. The only one who noticed him shaking was Canada and he took America's hand under the table and squeezed in reassuranc.

**" Oh hey I found a shark, guess they don't come out during the da,- Woah!" He said as he suddenly found himself in the water.**

"How do you fall in the water so suddenly like that?!" America cried as he wwatched in disbelief.

" **Woah" he said looking at his hands in the water before looking up and seeing a shadow . That shadow turned out to be a made Mark get a nervous look on his face before saying " Hey there...your a pretty one...aww your not going to bother anyone! Want to be my friend?" He asked before getting out a crudely made hammer and saying**

**" Imma eat ya"**

"Once again, sudden attitude change..." England muttered

**Scene change:**

**"I won a shark! I literally won a shark like a prize! What the hell?!" He said excitedly before bending down to pick it up.**

**" w-what?! Woah Woah! FOUND A BUG! FOUND A BUG! "He cried out as he got higher and higher into the air. He then proceeded to fall and ended with a sickeningly thud and the screen went black. It soon came back to Mark on the floor with his eyes closed before openening them and looking down at his legs and then started with a fake screaming. Finally the game ended.**

That finally got laughter out of everyone

" That has to be the fakest scream in the world!" England said between laughs.

"That's what makes it funny!" Said America chuckling.

**There we go! Another chapter and someone requested Don't hug me I'm scared, so I will probably do that next. Lol Until next time!**


End file.
